Blue Haze
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: Set in the IDW-verse. Leonardo's life takes an unexpected turn when he meets someone struggling to win an internal battle. Witness the chain of events as both of them are hunted down by none-other than Oroku Saki and his Foot minions. Contains brainwashing, self-harm attempts, and hints of abuse.
1. Uncharted Territory

Besides "A Family That Cares" and "Beauty and the Four Beasts", this is my third huge TMNT project. This one is a little different because it's based on the IDW comics, taking place before the events of "City Fall". Of course, the main character is going to be Leonardo...as well as an OC of mine, who will show why the story is called "Blue Haze". If you haven't read the IDW comics, I recommend you do and that they are worth reading. Rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Uncharted Territory

_"True tragedy isn't losing love; it's having all the love you need in front of you and choosing to throw it away." –Nishan Panwar_

* * *

_New York, 2013_

There was a little more fog than usual in the night air of New York City. But the moon, a full one tonight, managed to poke through the thick gray blanket that covered the black sky. For once, the city was quiet; the noise of traffic and the burning lights were lost in the vacuum and heaviness of the fog. However…one thing was able to break through the dreadful silence.

The sound of an engine…a bus engine.

From one of the many roads leading into New York City, this one leading in from the south, a lone Greyhound bus crept slowly through the night, the headlights piercing through the mist. It was a bit of an older bus, as indicated by the engine backfiring several times. The inside of the bus was just as old; many of the seats had holes in them with rotting yellow foam and thread spilling out. But it wasn't like the passengers cared; they were either asleep or absorbed in whatever electronic device they had.

All except for one.

Someone sat in the very back, staying hidden from the view of everyone including the bus driver. No one even acknowledged this figure's existence, and that's how they wanted it. The individual sat quietly in the rigid old leather seat in the back…trying not to let anyone know how violently their body trembled. They…she secretly hoped no one would catch on. She hoped they wouldn't catch on to her violently-shaking body…she hoped they wouldn't catch on to her efforts to muffle her desire to scream by biting down on her lip, drawing blood. She managed to unwrap one of her trembling arms away from her torso to pull her hood further over her head, forcing herself to look out the bus window.

And the moment her eyes weakly focused on the moon…she saw it.

The shadow.

Her brown eyes blinked rapidly, trying to get herself to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating. But…it was no hallucination from her internal pain. She saw a shadow hopping around on the rooftops of the old apartment buildings…and that one shadow was followed by three more. They looked almost like people…but why were they hopping around on rooftops in the middle of the night…and why did their backs look so huge? If she wasn't crazy…they looked almost like SHELLS.

Maybe she WAS hallucinating from the pain.

The moment the bus stopped, her internal prayers were finally answered when the pain subsided…though this feeling was bittersweet. The pain would come back at some random time, usually worse than the previous, and she would have to find some alley where she could crawl to and try to muffle her screams. She didn't want people to see her agony…and she didn't want people to get hurt…no matter if they were bad or good.

"All right, we're at the station!" The bus driver shouted with his scratchy, pack-a-day voice. "Everybody off!"

The other passengers jolted awake from their naps or from their current game of Angry Birds to pay heed to the driver's command…though the mystery passenger was more than hesitant. She wanted to keep going…and she didn't care if the bus suddenly lost control and crashed into a building or went into the water of the East Coast…she wanted it all to end.

But she wasn't going to take the easy way out. Why New York was calling out to her she didn't know…but maybe here she could find a way to be solace back to her already-shattered life. With a weak sigh, she lifted herself off the musty old seat and trudged to the front of the bus. She already paid her fare, so she just wanted to get off of there no questions asked…though her appearance alone, namely the baggy hoodie she wore with the hood pulled all the way over her head, made the driver suspicious.

"'Ey, you." He grunted, stopping her with the edge of his hand. "Yer not from 'round 'ere, are ya?"

She gulped and didn't turn to face the overweight man; why did this have to happen now? She licked her lips nervously before mumbling in a pained voice, "…N-No sir…not from 'round here…"

"What's a kid yer age doin' in the Big Apple by yerself?" He questioned further. "Ya not supervised?"

Great…this guy just had to be inquisitive. Well…now was the time to cook up some clever lie on the spot, but she could at least be truthful about where she came from…the rest would have to be a work of fiction. Still not removing her hood, she went on to say, "…I'm from Baton Rouge…came to stay with family…"

The man whistled. "All the way from Louisiana? Geez kid…your family must really want you stay if you came all the way from THERE." He suddenly took his hand away and allowed her the freedom to go forward again. "All right kid…yer free ta go. Welcome to New York."

She nodded before breathing out a sigh and solemnly stepping off the metal steps of the bus. Once the large vehicle steadily pulled away, she gazed around at her new surroundings…her new home. The buildings stretched so tall she had a hard time seeing the sky, and the lights blocked out the stars much to her chagrin. Feeling a chill in the air, since it was close to autumn, she began to make a slow walk down the sidewalk.

Tonight…everything would be a fresh start…but would she live long enough to see it?

* * *

He suddenly knew that something in the air had changed. Why the atmosphere suddenly felt different, he couldn't explain…but he wondered if it had anything to do with increase in the criminal activity in New York. Having to deal with ninjas was one thing…but topping that with French ninjas that knew parkour along with the existing Mafia members stationed here brought on more than a migraine. And then these revelations that past lives existed for them…things were getting stranger and stranger.

But what was causing this new sense of foreboding?

"Leo?" A voice called from in front of him. "Dude, snap out of it, will ya? We gotta get home!"

Leonardo shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever trance he was in, and turned to his baby brother. "I'm coming Mikey…just give me a second!"

Michelangelo shrugged before joining Raphael and Donatello in the run back home. Normally, Leonardo would be the first in line to get back to the sewers and back with Splinter…but all of a sudden, the eldest of the brothers started to act strange, something he couldn't explain. As mutant turtles, it was best they didn't stay out too late, lest they be seen by humans that didn't include Casey or April, or even Angel. Still…he couldn't shake this feeling…like there was someone out there that needed them…or at least didn't need to be left alone. It was making him think of his mother…a memory he cherished, but at the same time it broke his heart.

But he didn't need to be standing around wondering about a strange feeling…he needed to get back home before the Foot located them.

Jumping from the roof of the local fortune-teller's parlor, he made his way to catching up with his brothers; Raph probably wanted to challenge him to another race. Of course, he would just beat him as usual. That thought brought a rare smile to his usually-serious face.

* * *

As Leonardo left his post on the parlor rooftop, someone came walking from below…it was none-other than the mystery passenger. She was completely oblivious to what had been going on above her…though for a second she stopped to turn her head to the roof. She didn't hear anything…but she definitely felt something…like a presence. But her mind had been so out of whack lately that she just played it off as simple paranoia. It was at that moment she realized she was in front of a fortune-teller's parlor.

"…Haven't been to one 'a these in a while…" She mumbled to herself.

Though she wasn't really into fortune-telling compared to some kids she knew from the French Quarter, a place she knew well-enough to stay away from, it often helped as some sort of stress reliever. Plus…maybe she could find some unique difference between the mediums of New York and Louisiana. So without hesitation, she opened the door and went inside the dark building.

"…Hello?" She asked shakily as she walked in, brushing past a crystal ball and a skull with a candle on top.

"Come in…" A Romanian-accented voice beckoned calmly. "Come in, dear child…"

The mystery girl gulped and stepped forward, noticing candlelight coming from a back room hidden by a thin curtain. Pulling back one of her oversized sleeves she moved the curtain out of the way and found the candles on the table, cards laid out in a perfect row. She recognized them immediately as Tarot cards; she had been to some Tarot readings and knew the works. Not wanting to be rude, she found a chair next to the table and sat down.

"Um…h-hello…" She greeted to the source of the voice. "S-Sorry to come in so late…"

Through the candlelight, she could see a woman, maybe in her thirties or forties, with short black hair and a bandanna on her head. She also had on a silk sweater along with a denim skirt. She could see a smile on the woman's bright-red lips as she leaned forward. "My child…at this time of night, I gladly accept those who are not readily welcomed by society…no matter who or what they are."

She breathed a sigh of relief; maybe this woman could tell somehow that she was coming. She folding her trembling hands in her lap and bit down on her bottom lip. "Well…long as I'm here…I guess I could request a reading…"

The medium smiled and began to shuffle the cards. "Glad to hear." She suddenly laid out some cards on the table before adding, "You seem to be familiar with Tarot cards."

"W-Well…I went to a few readings before…and some kids I hung out with…were from the French Quarter. A lot of Tarot stuff's done down there…"

"Nice to know you're familiar with the process." The medium paused and drew some cards. "Let us see what the cards say about you…"

The girl watched as the woman drew some cards and laid them out…but it seemed her attention was focused on three in particular. She stared at those cards, their backs to her, before the woman flipped the first one over. This one showed a picture of a man traveling with only a few belongings with a dog as his companion.

"Ah…seems your first card is The Fool in the upright position." The woman mused. "Coming to New York means that you are about to embark on a personal journey…a play in life in which you are the leading role. And through this journey, you will meet many people who will shape your life…and you theirs."

She watched as the medium flipped the second card. This one showed the moon in the sky, a dog and a wolf howling at it, and a crawdad crawling out of a pool of water.

"Oh dear…your second card is The Moon…also in the upright position. You are uncertain…you are plagued with fear. And it seems to be something other than the fear of the unknown…something has you terribly frightened."

The girl gulped; this woman was right about her being afraid. What was happening to her…it would make anyone afraid…especially if it was something beyond their control. She certainly hoped that the lady wouldn't question her as to what was causing her fear; if this woman knew exactly what was within her…there's no telling what would happen.

"But if you are too uncomfortable to disclose your fear…that is understandable." She suddenly moved her hand over the third and final card. "Now…let's see what else is in your future."

She watched as the medium flipped the card over, revealing a man with a crown sitting on a throne holding a staff. This one looked familiar, but she wasn't sure what it was until the woman spoke again.

"How intriguing…in your future is The Emperor." She paused and looked the card over again and again. "Seems this does not represent you in particular…but someone you will encounter. You will encounter an authority figure, maybe a leader or someone of importance. But what this means…has yet to be seen. Maybe if you come again after meeting this person…everything will be much clearer."

The girl nodded and fiddled her hands in her lap. So…she was supposedly starting on a journey, she was definitely consumed by fear, and she was supposed to meet some leader. She was satisfied with that…though she didn't really buy the first and third parts. Still…it was nice to meet someone so welcoming…

"T-Thank you…" She nervously muttered as she started to get up.

"Wait child…" The woman stopped her. "Please remove your hood…and tell me your name… Someone like you has intrigued my interest…"

She hesitated for a moment…but maybe she could trust this woman. But…she wasn't exactly going to let her get close. After a moment, she reached up and pulled her hood back to finally reveal her face. She had tanned skin…pained brown eyes, dark brown smooth, short hair, large hoop earrings along with a small nose ring…and full lips bitten down on several times. After another moment filled with uncomfortable silence…she finally decided to reveal her name.

"M-My name is…Sharese…LaBouff…"

* * *

A nice, warm bed always felt good, especially when you were cold-blooded. Despite what he hoped, Leonardo and his brothers ran into a few Foot ninjas along with some Savate ninjas. His entire body felt sore after the encounter, and all he wanted was a good night's sleep. It was strange…despite the fact that the Foot targeted them all…they seemed particularly interested in HIM. Why? What did he have that they wanted? He didn't want to think about it…he didn't want to think about the Foot…he didn't want to think of anything related to enemy ninjas. How he wished for peace…for a chance to breathe…

And then he remembered the feeling he got from standing on the roof of the fortune-teller parlor.

He sighed and placed his arms behind his head, lying on his shell on his mattress. He really didn't know how to explain this feeling…but it was along the lines of someone crying…no, begging for help on the spiritual level. As a ninja and thanks to meditation, his senses of the spiritual realm heightened more than that of his brothers; Donatello had the lowest because he had more faith in technology. But for him to experience a sense like that…whoever was in need seemed to have extreme power on the spiritual plain…or of the soul.

He glanced over to his side and couldn't help but smile; his brothers were sleeping away as if they didn't have a care in the world. Donnie always slept on his plastron with his face buried in the pillow, Raph slept on his side with his pillow clutched in his hand, and Mikey slept on his shell with his sheets kicked off and whimpering like a little puppy.

How he wished he could be like them…

But right now he couldn't sleep…not with that feeling still nagging at his mind. If it was a spiritual feeling…he knew he could consult his father on the issue. But for tonight…he would enjoy this sleep…one  
that wasn't disturbed by Old Hob, Baxter Stockman, Krang, the Foot Clan…any of their adversaries.

Little did Leonardo realize…he had this spiritual feeling for a reason…and he would find out that he was probably the only hope for someone in dire need of spiritual restraint…

* * *

She felt lucky to find a dumpster containing old bedsheets thrown away by someone who was able to decorate their house after a long time. Dumpster diving was natural for her in the years that times turned tough…but somehow she always found a way to survive. It would have been much more favorable if she found a homeless shelter and spent the night there.

But…

If she did that…so many people would be put in danger.

She clutched her arms to her chest once again when she felt a sharp pain course through her veins; great, it was happening again. She started to bite her lips, then, when that didn't work anymore, started to bite down on her tongue until the metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth. Scowling, she spit out the pinkish saliva and only watched as it landed on the cold asphalt. She proceeded to pull her knees to her chest and lay down in the fetal position, praying for this to end.

To think…it was only a month ago that she was normal…and then…she was given something she never asked for…and got it in a way that no one would want to fathom.

But starting tomorrow…Sharese LaBouff would try to live out her new life the best she could…and she would live it alone.


	2. Berserk

Author's Note: Sorry for a late update. Now we're starting to get to the juicy bits. Leonardo voices concerns to Splinter, who tells him to follow his heart on the matter. When he goes out to do just that, he ends up coming into contact with our new arrival...and he has a tagalong with him. Is this girl a potential friend? Or will she turn out to be a threat to the turtles? Rate and review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Berserk

_"Most people who act heartless have a sweet heart. They just act heartless to protect themselves from getting hurt again." – Sonya Parker_

* * *

"…Father?"

Splinter's ears perked at the sound of his eldest son's voice, causing him to break out of his meditation and open his eyes. Normally, he would stay in deep thought even when one of his sons addressed him…but he could immediately tell by the sound of Leo's voice that something was troubling him. He turned to see his son entering his room, a concerned look on his face.

"Is something troubling you, my son?"

Leonardo hesitated for a moment; was this really necessary at all? He knew his father was willing to help him with anything that troubled him, but he started to wonder if bringing up the feeling he had last night would be…trivial. But he couldn't lie to his father and say nothing was troubling him…after all, the rat would see completely through the blue-banded turtle's façade. Finally putting down the wall of doubt, he stepped forward and knelt in front of Splinter.

"Sensei…do you ever get…strange feelings?"

Splinter's whiskers twitched momentarily. "What do you mean by 'strange feelings', my son?"

The eldest turtle sighed and started fiddling his thumbs in his lap. "Well…it's hard to explain. Last night when we were out on patrol…I suddenly felt this strange sensation. I don't really know how to describe it…but it was almost like someone's spirit was begging for help…though it didn't feel in danger at that moment."

The rat raised his eyebrows. "Begging for help?"

"Yes…" He paused and stared his father in his eyes. "I really don't know why that feeling came over me…but I'm starting to wonder if there's someone out there that needs our help…no matter what's wrong…"

Leonardo started to feel silly…he shouldn't have brought this up. He fully expected his father to maybe laugh off the notion or tell him that his spiritual sensitivity was getting faulty…and he was the type to demanded perfection…mostly from himself. He suddenly bowed his head, expecting his father to criticize him for this wild tale…but instead…

Splinter suddenly put his hands flat on Leonardo's shoulders, startling the turtle a little. It was at that moment a smile came upon the rat's lips. "My son…you have such a heightened sense of the spiritual world…and though the feelings you experience may bring you doubt and skepticism…listen to what your heart is telling you to do. If you truly feel that someone is in need and you want to help…then go."

Leo blinked his eyes rapidly, his mouth slightly agape. "Father…a-are you sure? I mean…you…believe me?"

"Why would I not believe you, Leonardo?" His smile suddenly faded. "In all honesty, my son…I have sensed the distress of another as well…though I will admit not as strongly as you have." He paused and closed his eyes, letting out a tense sigh. "And if it were to happen that Oroku Saki were able to sense that distress…such powerful distress…"

"…What would he do, Father?"

The rat suddenly opened his eyes, hesitating for a moment, before shaking his head. "Don't pay any mind, Leonardo…I'm starting to ramble about like an old fool. Nevertheless…go and find the one you sensed…and help them the best you can…even if they try to reject you."

"…So it's possible that whoever this is…might be human? Is that why you said I should help even if they reject me?"

"Human or not…helping them is the right thing to do." Splinter glanced at a nearby clock, discretely sighing in relief. "It should be close to dark right about now…so I believe you will be safe."

He didn't know why, but his heart started racing. He didn't think his father would be so agreeable on this…so willing to allow him to pursue a feeling that maybe came from either paranoia from their enemies or his imagination; he hoped Michelangelo's overactive imagination wasn't contagious. He took a moment to breath in some air to calm himself down, taking in the scent of leftover incense Splinter burned just moments ago. Once he was sure a calm washed over him and steadied his heart, he bowed his head and proceeded to get up.

"…Thank you…Father…"

His father back to meditating, Leonardo left the room to head for the exit of their lair in order to get topside. He had it all planned out: go up, figure out the source of the feeling, help whoever needed help, then come back home. He wouldn't let his brothers know why he was going out; if they asked, he would say he just needed fresh air. But it should've occurred to him that things were not going to be that simple…

"Hey Leo!"

Leonardo jumped, his shoulders hunching up, before he slowly turned around to see the source of the all-too-familiar voice. And right there behind him…Michelangelo, that smile of his plastered on his lips. The blue-banded turtle began to wonder if that smile would freeze into his muscles and render him incapable of anything else. He would've expected Raph to sneak up on him…but Mikey? He obviously wanted something…

"Something wrong, Mikey?"

The orange-banded turtle grinned. "I was just about to go pick us up a pizza from Woody. Wanna come with?"

"Not this time Mikey…I have to go topside for some…personal business."

A pout suddenly formed on his baby brother's lips; he should've known he would pull this stunt. Michelangelo hastily clasped his hands together and asked, "Are you goin' on a secret mission!? I wanna go too! Can I come with you before I get the pizza!?"

"No Mikey…this is something I have to do on my own…you'll be okay by yourself."

"PUUUULLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!?" Mikey whimpered. "Let me go with you!"

Leonardo inwardly sighed…well, he outwardly sighed too. Once again, he should've factored in that at least one of his brothers would end up begging to go and not taking no for an answer; then again he left the factoring to Donnie. It made him think that maybe he needed to do more thinking…be more aware. Well…maybe Michelangelo coming along wouldn't hurt; maybe he could help him. He locked eyes with his brother, hopefully to stop his pouting.

"All right Mikey…you can come with me. But…you have to be on your BEST behavior. Am I clear?"

The orange-banded turtle cheered before locking his eldest brother into a bear hug. "YESSS! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He suddenly let go and formed some type of pose you could only find if you happened to glance in his comic books. "Ninja brothers Leo and Mikey are out to complete the secret mission and score some pizza!"

"Mikey…" Leo muttered before shoving his face into his palm.

* * *

"…Grrkh…"

A hand instinctively clasped itself onto the fabric in between her breasts, a tightness she couldn't describe erupting quickly and sending tremors throughout her body. Her breathing instantly switched from normal to labored in a split-second, struggling to keep the old sheets around her. It still amazed her she managed to stay cooped up in this old alley for almost a full day, on the verge of starving and keeping out of sight from gangs. She stared down at her knuckles; she kept her fists in such tight fists for so long that she was afraid the skin would be permanently white. Sharese finally forced her eyes up to the night sky…staring at the stars whose light was able to penetrate the lights of the city. Stars seemed to make her feel better…they offered her hope.

"…Why…" She mumbled, almost incoherently. "…Why is this happenin' to me…?"

As she struggled to even breathe normally, her attention shifted when she heard voices coming from the street…and needless to say, they didn't sound friendly. Great…what was going to happen now? She heard about some gang by the name of the Purple Dragons…but it sounded like the Dragons were more of a neighborhood watch; these guys sounded no different than punk thugs. But if they found her…what would happen if she couldn't keep a lid on everything? She prayed silently that she would not be discovered.

"Yo, check out the ho in th' alley!" One of the members, whom she could see as a fake Slim Shady, shouted to his buddies.

Crap…they saw her, and they clearly had bad intentions. Still shaking, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body and tried to ignore the punks…but they wouldn't be ignored.

"Hey ho!" The lead gang member, a black man, nudged her with his foot when they came near her. "Get up so we can show ya a good time!"

Sharese bit down on her lip before mumbling out, "…You don't wanna be near me…I'm dangerous…"

"What's that, ho?" A punk with dreadlocks asked mockingly. "Ya gotta speak up!"

"I said…" She began darkly, her tremors becoming more violent. "I'M…DANGEROUS…"

The lead gang member suddenly pulled out a switchblade, licking the blunt side and waving it around arrogantly. "Betta be careful whatcha say, baby…I might just cut up that pretty face'o yours."

Before she could say another word, her body convulsed and she let out a cry of agony. The gang members glanced at each other in confusion before staring back at her, now noticing that she was in so much pain saliva cascaded out of her mouth. She slowly got to her feet, her hands starting to vibrate…and when she raised her head…all the gang members could see…were her brown eyes suddenly turning BLUE.

* * *

"Mikey, did we really HAVE to pick up that pizza FIRST?"

"Come on, Leo! Give me a break! The pizza parlor was getting ready to close, and Woody couldn't wait forever!"

Leonardo could only sigh, feeling irritated that Michelangelo took away precious time from his personal mission; he insisted he wanted to go alone, but his baby brother never took no for an answer. He would make sure Mikey got home…and then he would get back to business. In fact…he felt so determined by this that he didn't even want to go home until he succeeded…even if it meant he stayed out after sunrise. That was one of the bad qualities of being a perfectionist.

"Let's go Mikey…I'll drop you off at the manhole…"

However, before the brothers could take more than three steps, they heard a sound. It was hard to describe…but the best they could come up with was a combination of sounds. It sounded like a strong gust of wind…mixed with the whooshing of flames and even a low rumble. That sound, Leonardo instantly knew, was not natural…and it seemed Michelangelo realized the same thing.

"Leo?" The orange-banded turtle asked. "What…was that noise?"

"I don't know…" The blue-banded turtle answered quietly. "But it's probably a good idea to investigate."

Michelangelo nodded, clutching the pizza box tightly underneath his arm, before both turtles rushed for the source of the sound. By the direction of the noise, it had to have come from an alley, and they knew just about every alleyway in the vicinity where they lived. As they hopped from rooftop to rooftop and got closer, they could hear several male voices…all of them shouting in panic. They finally reached the roof of an apartment building that sat right next to the alley in question…and to their shock, they could see several punk gang members running away in a frenzy, a few of them bleeding and clutching their limbs.

"That ho's crazy!" The fake Slim Shady screamed.

"What's up with that supernatural bull back there!?" The lead member asked. "She's gonna kill us!"

Mikey stared down at the fleeing men in confusion, before saying in a bemused voice, "Okaaay…'sup with them?"

Leo didn't answer…instead, he was looking around for the 'she' they mentioned; he didn't even want to think of the term 'ho' because it was absolutely vulgar. To his surprise, he found someone standing alone in the alley…and that someone was shaking as if they were standing up while having a seizure. Well, it was more of those tremors associated with maybe PTSD or anything related. And that's when he sensed the heaping amount of distress coming from her…just like what he sensed before.

This was the one.

Taking all chances, he jumped from the rooftop, shocking his baby brother, and landed right behind the girl. She instantly jumped, not knowing what to expect until she turned around. Seeing gang members about to cut her up was one thing…and now she was looking at a human-sized…walking…turtle. She threatened to scream, but she really didn't have the energy left to make the effort. That didn't mean she wasn't startled; nothing she had seen in the fifteen years she lived amounted to this level of freaky.

"Are…are you all right, miss?" The turtle spoke.

Okay, now it got officially stranger; this thing could TALK. She took a few steps back, being careful just in case this thing wanted to hurt her. However, to her surprise, he held out his hand, but not too fast as to frighten her further.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you…" Leo assured nervously. "Actually…it's weird…but…I think I was supposed to find you."

Sharese stared at him, her brown eyes clearly displaying her fatigue; though she had enough energy to cock up her eyebrow. "…Whatchu talkin' about…?"

"Well…like I said…it's weird…and I can't explain it…but I feel like you were crying for help on the inside…and I could hear it."

To her own surprise…she laughed. "What are ya…psychic or somethin'?"

Leonardo couldn't help but quietly chuckle. "No…I'm anything but psychic…but I know what it's like to be scared."

Right when she was about to say something else, Michelangelo decided to drop in, literally. He landed right next to his eldest brother, making sure the pizza box didn't drop, which in turn startled Sharese even further. The action earned a discrete glare from Leo, making him laugh nervously before looking at the girl.

"Dude, who's your friend? She's cute!" He suddenly saw her eyeing the pizza box. "Uh…are you hungry? This is fresh if you wanna slice…"

He brought the box out into plain view and opened it, allowing steam and the smell of meat and cheese to hit her face and enter into her nostrils. Without wasting a second, she quickly dived in and grabbed a slice, causing Mikey to yelp. She didn't even have time to breathe as she started to devour the slice, choking only after a few seconds. Those few seconds also helped her remember that there were giant turtles watching her, causing her to stop and lock eyes with them.

"…Sorry…" She muttered. "Haven't eaten fer almost two days…I'm really starvin'…"

The orange-banded turtle suddenly laughed as he closed the pizza box. "Then come with us to our place! We have enough food for ya, and I'm sure Master Splinter won't mind!"

"…Master Splinter…?"

"That's our father…and I agree that he most likely won't mind." Leo once again held out his hand. "You don't need to stay out here alone in the cold…especially not with these gangs."

Sharese stared at his hand…and all she did was hold her hands against her body in a sort of refusal. "I…I don't know if I should… I mean…I don't want anythin' bad ta happen to ya…"

"Why would anything bad happen to us? Unless you mean Raph yelling at me for bringing another human home, then I can deal with that. But don't worry about us…you're what I'm worried about right now."

That statement alone shocked Sharese; he was willing to put himself in danger for her? When he didn't even know what was going on with her? And then it hit her: maybe, just maybe…he could help her get this issue under control. And even though he and this other one were turtles…she knew better than to judge them for that; they didn't judge her after all for the color of her skin or her behavior. With an exhausted smile…she reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"…Thank you…" She whispered. "Um…wh-what are ya names?"

The blue-banded turtle also wore a smile, a sort of smile that was rare for him. "I'm Leonardo…but you can call me Leo." He turned to the orange-banded turtle. "This is my brother Michelangelo."

"Call me Mikey!" Michelangelo greeted. "What's your name?"

"…Sharese…Sharese LaBouff."

The two turtles led the girl out of the alley and in the direction of the manhole that lead directly to the place they could call home. Too bad they didn't stay a few minutes longer, or they would've seen part of the brick wall of the apartment building next to that alley crumble and cascade down…from the very spot Sharese had previously been standing.


End file.
